Domain of Dreams
by Shadowsoul
Summary: Story of a upcoming Raven who has problems with Mirage(Reviews please)


Domain of Dreams  
  
In an instant about forty MT's were destroyed in a blaze of a light green flash. The people responsible were a group of three ravens' who were called the "Radical Dreamers". This group was known, but since two weeks ago they were wanted on Mirage's death list. The whole incident was started by a top- secret operation by Mirage. The leader of the Radical Dreamers Kyle came across a document on the dead hands of Mirage's head scientist Dr. Kirk. The document said that they were working on an experimental AC that had the ability to control disorder units from the AC itself. They found out how to create a smaller "rod" version of the tower on Phobos which can be put on the extension or the inside of the AC. Their head scientist Dr. Kirk Signora had put it in a better sounding way.  
  
"If we got a hold the technology to control them we can put it in the AC and control the disorder units and make them do what we want them to. We can destroy the other. Corporations and make it look like a simple confrontation with the disorder units themselves.  
  
But there was one problem with the prototype that Kyle found out in the document. It said if you put the rod in on the inside it would take up all of the slots of any AC. If it were put on the extensions it would be an easy target. So they were trying to make a smaller version of their rod. So that bought the group a little time.  
  
That little ample time was enough to cause a lot of damage to Mirage, because they had snuck into the compound where the experimental AC was taken. They got a hold of the AC, and about two seconds they made it out of the compound to a whole army of MT's they came out of nowhere and where ready to destroy the three AC's. They weren't ready to go out without a fight. One single shot rang out and the MT's rushed at them, Kyle fired his Karasawa at multiple MT's, while Karnataka and Tiyre shot missiles at the oncoming MT's. The first three rows of MT's disappeared into smoke and debris, when the rest of the MT's came up into fist range the three Raven's sliced through them with their moonlights. After they had gotten rid of the MT's they thought they could get out easy. That's when a mysterious voice came on their com links. "You three have gotten on my clients last nerve, so I'm here to get rid of you all." As soon as he finished his sentence the group turned around to see a tank AC with a plasma cannon, a grenade launcher, a sub machine gun, and a very powerful blade. Kyle had notice some weird extension on his shoulder. The battle had started right after he finished his sentence. The tank AC started firing his plasma cannon and grenade launcher simultaneously. The group was dodging them easily, but then he fired a pod into the air. Then the pod burst open and hundreds of spikes came falling down, Kyle was dodging and firing at them and the tank AC. Karnataka and Tiyre were on a building, while Tiyre was shooting the spikes to help Kyle, Karnataka was getting the tank AC's head in his plasma sniper rifle crosshairs. The metal spikes started coming down harder and more in group, which was making it harder for Kyle to dodge. Then out of nowhere a lone metal spike punctured his AC's left leg leaving him pined to the ground. That's when the man overboosted to Kyle and with a sound of glee in his voice he said "time to get rid of the first of you vermin." With that the tank AC lowered his plasma launcher at Kyle's AC core. As soon as he finished charging up Karnataka fired his sniper rifle at the plasma cannon. This caused the cannon to explode and sent discharged energy at the owner of the weapon which sent the AC flying. Using his little time Kyle ripped the metal spike out of his leg, then he overboosted to slice the tank AC in half when it suddenly disappeared out of vision. Kyle was shocked when the AC did his magic trick. He kept slashing at the AC ,but the AC kept disappearing. By watching this Karnataka knew what was going on, he waited for the AC to reappear and shot the weird extension on the AC shoulder. Kyle now overboosted to the tank AC to slice it and half and when the AC tried to disappear away from him nothing happened. Kyle's moonlight went right through the tank AC, and two seconds after boosted away the tank AC blow up in a very big explosion.  
  
"Now with that problem taken care of let's get out of here." With that Kyle and Karnataka started walking away, and that is when Tiyre said "hold up let me take care of something real quick." With that Tiyre kneeled down and fired his grenade launcher a couple of times at the Mirage base. A minute later the base blew up in huge explosions. After that they started walking away that is when Kyle stopped and said, "hold up boys.we have one more problem to take care of, it's time to go visit the Phobos and see the Mirage's scientists up there if you know what I mean."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
